A picnic at the beach
by ilovemirandahart
Summary: Gary decides it time to tell Miranda his feelings, he breaks the news at a picnic on the beach. Id really really appreciate it if you could R&R as im not sure many people are reading the stories im putting up, thanks :) x
1. Chapter 1

A trip to the beach Gary decided, that would be how he told Miranda his true feelings for her. A perfect picnic at the beach.

Checking his reflection in the window before opening the door to the shop Gary felt scared, he shouldn't do, Miranda's his best friend he never usually feels scared when it comes to talking to her but today was different. He was about to ask her on a date that could change his life...

Nonetheless after much debating he entered the shop to find Miranda and Stevie sitting at the counter, Stevie was trying to explain the new stock intake while Miranda was frankly trying to look remotly intrested. As soon as Gary entered Miranda smiled, her smile made Gary's heart melt every time, he blushed slightly but began "Miranda, can i have a word...in a bit of privacy"

"Yeah sure pop up stairs i will be there in just a minuite i just have to finish listening to Stevie"

This was it, Gary's last chance to prove to Miranda that she was and always will be the one for him. His heart was racing, he could hear Miranda's footsteps coming up the stairs...

"So Gary what did you want?"

"Well...um...i was just wondering...did you want to come to the beach with me later? I could make a picnic? I just thought its such a lovely day it would be a shame to waste it sitting in the resteraunt all day" Gary was babbling now so decided to stop talking, was he really doing the right thing? What if she didn't want to go to the beach? What if she didn't feel the same way?

"Um..yeah sure that sounds fun"

"Ok great, shall i meet you here at say 3.30 and we can walk down there together and find a nice spot to set up the picnic"

"Alright well...i guess i will see you then" Miranda hurried Gary out of the flat and began to panic. A picnic?! That could result in all kinds of embarrassing problems, what if she made a fool of herself infront of well...GARY! She didn't want to tell Stevie though because she would just ask loads of questions, Miranda had to do this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

At 2pm she hopped into the shower, got out dried her hair and put on some clothes. She changed her outfit about 5 times before she settled on something and that was only because Gary was now knocking on her flat door. She opened it sheepishly to see Gary carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a blanket rolled up under his armpit "wow...you look wonderful" he whispered.  
Miranda blushed, she wasnt exactly dressed up at all. In fact compared to Gary in his sexy blue shirt that she could just rip off his body at any second she felt well rather dressed down, in her blue jeans and a top she found at the back of her wardrobe, but to Gary she looked absoloutly beautiful...she always did.  
They stood there staring at eachother for a couple of minuites before Gary broke the silence, "we should get going or all the good spots will be taken"  
"Yeah ok then lets ok" Miranda was very nervous, just as nervous as Gary but neither showed it.

They walked to the beach in silence yet they were still both smiling, just being together made them both happy they were just to scared to admit it. Gary couldn't help but find himself watching Miranda, the way the sun shone brightly from behind her as she walked, he skin glowing in the heat. He thought she looked absoloutly adorable and he didn't care one bit about what anyone else thought. Espesically Miranda's mother, he was getting fed up of her insulting her all the time, Miranda was perfect and she shouldn't let her mother boss her around like that. Maybe he will bring that up later he thought.  
They reached the beach and it was reasonably busy, lots of children running around and building sandcastles so they decided to wander further up. Eventually they found a nice quiet spot and together they layed out the picnic rug, there wasnt any wind so it was pretty easy.  
Miranda was the first to sit down while Gary fumbled about with the picnic basket. Never before had she realised it was so difficult to sit elegantly on a rug, Gary didn't mind of course. He just giggled as she squirmed around until finally she got herself comfortable. The two of them sat there chatting whilst eating the magnificent food Gary had prepared. He brought sandwiches, cakes, crisps and of course Miranda's favourite...lasange. The time flew by and the beach quietend, they were the only ones left now just the two of them laughing away to each other without a care in the world.

These summer evenings were warm enough to be out in but Miranda being Miranda forgot her jumper and began to get a bit chilly. Without even thinking Gary put his arm around her shoulders to try and warm her up but retracted it imedietly when he realised what he had done. Miranda let out a small sigh as he took his arm away and turned to him "you didn't have to put your arm down you know...i kinda liked it there...its cosy."  
"Really Miranda? Im just so scared to go wrong with you but theres something ive been wanting to say to you for a long time now. The reason i brought you on this picnic today was so i could try and tell you what ive been wanting to say for ages." Gary was stuttering as he spoke, he's never felt so nervous before. Those 3 words were sitting procariously on the end of his tounge and as he opend his mouth they just slipped out so simply "i love you."  
Miranda was lost for words, she couldn't belive Gary actually said it. After 14 years of denial Gary finally voiced his feelings for her, she began to well up.  
"Oh Miranda, please don't cry. Im sorry its just the way i feel. I knew i shouldn't have told you, this is going to ruin our friendship forever now..."  
"Gary stop. Im not crying because of that, im crying because ive been wanting to hear that for so long, im just so overwhelemed at the fact you said it. I...i love you too."  
Miranda flung her arms around Gary's neck and he pulled her closly to his body. She was crying softly on his shoulder and he kidsed her quickly on the top of her head.  
She looked up at him, he looked deeply into her eyes before cupping he face with his hands. He kissed her, their lips met instantly. This was the most meaningful kiss either of them had ever experienced and they liked it. They pulled apart although there faces were still very close, then they began to giggle childishly at eachother, both of them felt like they were on top of the world and had never felt happier.  
"Does this mean...you would be willing to give us a go then?"  
"Definatly" Miranda replied "ive never felt so sure of anything in my life other than you Gary Preston and at last you are mine."  
They found thier lips meeting again, their tounges were dancing passionatly as their hands tangled themselves in eachothers hair.

It was almost 10pm, they had been down the beach for rather a long time now, just laying in eachothers arms watching the sun set and the world settle around them. Miranda lay in Gary's embrace for even longer still, gazing at the stars above them until it reached around midnight when they decided they should probably go home. So they walked hand in hand back to Miranda's flat and of course Gary was invited inside.

Well i suppose i will leave it up to you to decide what happend from there...

THE END


End file.
